


Amity

by 1032am



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen, andrew comes out and aaron is a Good Brother about it, andrew minyard and his massive fucking crush on neil josten, twinbonding: 3am style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1032am/pseuds/1032am
Summary: It's 3:27 in the morning, and Andrew desperately wants to sleep. He wants to, but not even the soft hum of the fan and Aaron’s deep breathing are enough to knock him out.No, because Andrew desperately has to tell Aaron something, even if it's the middle of the night. He has to do it now or he never will, he thinks.
Relationships: Aaron Minyard & Andrew Minyard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 241





	Amity

**Author's Note:**

> who knew i could write something finished under 6k??? not me !!! heres some soft twinyard banter + bonding heavily inspired by me and my own brother LOL... i just think we all deserve best friends twinyards,,, im not sorry. also yes this is part of a bigger high school au i have where the twins grew up together. i think we deserve that too

It's 3:27 in the morning, and Andrew desperately wants to sleep. He wants to, but not even the soft hum of the fan and Aaron’s deep breathing are enough to knock him out. 

No, because Andrew desperately has to tell Aaron something, even if it's the middle of the night. He has to do it now or he never will, he thinks. 

“Aaron,” Andrew whispers into the quiet space, knowing it won’t be enough to wake his twin. He’s just not sure if his voice can go any higher at the moment. “ _Aaron,”_ he tries again, a little louder. 

“ _What_ ,” Aaron says after a moment, half awake and already annoyed. His face is still smushed into the pillow, but Andrew can make out one of his eyes squinting blearily at him from across the room. 

“Hey,” Andrew starts, and Aaron huffs, burying his face further into his pillow. 

“If you woke me up to say fucking _hey-_ ”

“I think I’m gay,” Andrew rushes out, interrupting whatever Aaron was about to threaten him with. He can feel his heart hammering against his ribcage, breaths coming out just a little faster than usual.

Aaron’s silent for a moment, and then he's letting out a groan as he pushes himself into a sitting position. “Stop freaking out,” he says first, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands. “You fucking baby, as if your massive crush on Neil Josten wasn't proof enough.”

“Wh- Huh?” Andrew says, stumbling over his words in the process. He moves so he’s sitting up like Aaron, mirroring each other almost identically. “How the fuck-”

“You act like I don't have eyes and ears,” Aaron interrupts, placing one of his elbows on his knee and resting his chin in the palm of his hand. “ _Oh Aaron, Neil let me borrow a fucking pencil today!”_ he mocks, voice higher than usual, as if Andrew actually sounds like that. 

“Hey, fuck off, I do _not_ do that,” Andrew tries to defend, freezing when he sees the glint in Aaron’s eye. That was always a one way ticket to Andrew getting made fun of. 

Then, Aaron is flopping dramatically across his bed, one hand dangling off the edge and other coming up to rest on his forehead like he’s a Victorian woman. “ _Oh Neil, can you help me with my math homework even though I have an eidetic memory? Oh Neil, do you wanna hangout later at the cafe near school so I can totally not pretend it's a date? Oh Neil-”_

“Shut _up_!” Andrew interrupts, launching off the bed to cover Aaron’s mouth with one of his hands. He smacks Aaron’s shoulder for good measure, dodging the best he can when Aaron tries to hit him back and failing miserably. 

It devolves into them just _hitting_ each other at nearly 4 in the morning, dodging around the room as quietly as possible while the sounds of palms hitting bare skin echo into the night air. It's Aaron who laughs first, a surprised noise when Andrew clips him particularly hard on his neck. Andrew freezes, apologies on the tip of his tongue, but then he takes in Aaron’s expression and he's laughing too. It doesn't take long for them to become a pile of giggles on their bedroom floor, hands over mouths as they try to stay as quiet as possible to not wake anyone else up. They’re settling down moments later, breathing heavily as they lay on the rough carpet below them. 

“So,” Aaron says through the last huffs of laughter, kicking Andrew’s side right below his ribcage gently. “Why the fuck did you wake me up to tell me,” he says, words questioning but tone more like a statement. 

Andrew lolls his head to the side, eyebrows furrowing as he forms an answer in his head. His hands come up to rest over his stomach, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. “I wouldn't have told you otherwise,” he says finally, biting his lip guiltily. 

“Why? Because you think I care?” Aaron asks, pushing harder on Andrew’s side with his foot when his eyebrows furrow further inwards. “I didn't care with Nicky,” he reminds, and Andrew huffs out a breath. 

“But it feels different,” Andrew tries to explain, pushing Aaron’s leg away from him and sitting up again. He leans back against the frame of his bed, waving his hands uselessly in front of him. “You're my _brother_ , you see me way more often than Nicky. What if you actually _did_ care with Nicky but it didn't really matter because we only see him every other week? You see me every _day_ , we sleep in the same _room_ ,” he says, frowning as he speaks. 

“Idiot,” is all Aaron says before he’s sitting up and pushing himself across the floor so he’s shoulder to shoulder with Andrew. Andrew goes to protest, but Aaron bumps his shoulder with his twin’s before continuing. “When have you ever known me to not say when I hate things?”

Andrew pauses, parsing through memories upon memories. “Fuck off,” he says after a beat, small, relieved smile on his face as he looks down at his hands. “I was going to offer one good free punch if you hated me for it,” Andrew admits, and Aaron perks up. 

“Well when you say _that_ -”

“Absolutely not, asshole. You already admitted you _don't_ hate me,” Andrew interrupts, bumping Aaron’s shoulder back. 

They're quiet for a while after that, just breathing in sync and getting lost in the quietness of their room. The light from the moon spills in, illuminating things and creating shadows across the floor. 

“Does anyone else know?” Aaron asks quietly, and Andrew swallows roughly. 

“Just you,” he says, nose scrunching up with how overwhelmed he is by the admission. “God, I’m gonna have to tell everyone,” he gets out, burying his face in his hands and taking in a shaky breath. 

Aaron hums, as if thinking. “Not really, not if you don't want to. If you're not ready,” he says, resting his arm on Andrew’s back and placing his chin on the top of his hand. He drums his fingers in a disjointed rhythm on Andrew’s shoulder blade, feeling Andrew breathe in and out shakily. 

“Nicky’s already the gay cousin,” Andrew says, trying to make a joke but only managing to sound agonized. “What the _fuck_.”

“Shut up for a minute,” Aaron responds, pushing his fingers hard into Andrew’s shoulder to accentuate his point. He hums again, fingers resuming playing their own melody. “You should probably tell Neil. Not- not because of your massive fucking crush-”

“ _Hey_ -”

“Shut _up,_ I said, let me finish. _Not_ because of your massive fucking crush, but because he’s your best friend and _as much as I hate to admit this_ , he has solid advice sometimes- when his brain isn't full of unpopped popcorn kernels,” Aaron says, pushing off of Andrew to stand up. He flicks Andrew’s ear for good measure, partially to be an asshole and partially to get Andrew out of his own head for a minute. “Neil’s not gonna care, either. He didn't care when Kevin came out to you guys, so.”

Andrew nods, finally lifting his head from his hands and giving Aaron a nod. “Thanks,” Andrew says, before standing up as well. He stands there awkwardly for a moment, before pulling Aaron into a quick hug. “Don’t- don’t make it weird,” he mumbles, squeezing Aaron once. 

“You're the one who made it weird now!” Aaron says, despite the fact his arms come up to wrap around Andrew and squeeze back automatically. “Fucking- _idiot_ ,” he adds, before pulling away and getting back in bed. 

Andrew follows suit, wrapping himself up in his comforter. “Aaron,” he says again, and Aaron huffs. 

“ _What_ , Andrew.”

“Insider knowledge tells me Katelyn’s been waiting for you to ask her out. Stop being a dumbass,” he says, before promptly closing his eyes and rolling over to face away from Aaron. 

“Fucking- _Andrew_ ,” Aaron hisses, launching one of his pillows across the room, falling flat of Andrew’s bed by a good few inches. “ _Fuck you_ ,” he says, more to the pillow than Andrew, but thinks it _should_ be at Andrew with the way his twin’s shoulders are shaking with laughter under the covers. 

It’s easy to fall into whispers with him, the silence never suffocating. When Aaron falls quiet not much later, breath inaudible, Andrew lets himself finally sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://knadreil.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/byminyard)!


End file.
